


spellbound.

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hints of plum and cherry lingered in your nostrils and such a scent muddled in with the demon sitting inches away from you.





	

 

**「 WARNING 」**  
This story contains the usage of alcohol.

━

The breeze drifting through the room made it as a whole ━ turn cold, the change in weather promised evenings of warm beverages but you and another individual had other ideas in mind on this tranquil night.

 

Nails painted darker than raw obsidian tapped against the pristine wine glass accompanying devilishly sweet red wine aged to a fine perfection, thin lips held a toothy grin and with each sip, refilling the glass, and a witty comment more ━ reaching an inebriated state would liven the atmosphere more than it was forthwith.  
  
His signature top hat sat atop the refined wooden table in the middle of the spacious room, only the velvet burgundy couch in use, hints of plum and cherry lingered in your nostrils and such a scent muddled in with the demon sitting inches away from you. Under the blanket called intoxication awkward actions seemed normal, simple enough to exchange lingering kisses that left your cheeks tingling blissfully.  
  
Half empty glasses were set aside to grow more chilled under the room's temperature, quiet enough to hear the wind rustle the wooden window panes, your right mind lost to the alcohol but no longer were words tossed around to humor one another, instead your eyes swam delightfully in his that reminded you of a vibrant forest.

 

This feeling embracing you, was similar to being spellbound.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> i lowkey love the thought of mephisto drinking wine.  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Kazue Katō.  
> 


End file.
